Celebreality
by bugsmama07
Summary: A whirl wind international affair involving actor Edward Cullen and his secret girl. O/S. BxE. Entry for the Black Balloon Contest.


**The Black Balloon Contest**

**Title: Celebreaity**

**Your pen name: BugsMama07**

**Characters: Mostly Edward and Bella, but the rest of the gang is here**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything even remotely related to Twilight. All that glory belongs to Mrs. Meyer**

**EPOV**

Sometimes this life of mine could really fucking suck. I mean, don't get me wrong, my life has it perks—money, cars, fame, and women… Oh lord above, the _women_. Every time I turn around, there's a woman practically throwing herself at me. Being a man, I tend to take advantage of the situation, however, I can count on both of my hands the number of women I've actually slept with throughout my life. There is one in particular though that tends to rise above the rest of them. Her name is _Isabella._

The good evens out the bad, I guess, but I'm never in one place too long. The only friends I have are Jasper, my manager; Emmett, my bodyguard; Rosalie, my agent; and my little sister Alice, who is my stylist. The public is always in my business and I never get time to myself. Ever. Like even when I take a piss, Emmett is standing outside the door, thwarting off the women.

However, I guess one thing does bother me the most, above anything else; I'm so fucking lonely that it's pathetic. _I'm such a damn girl sometimes. _I want someone there for me at the end of the day, to love me for me. My fame always tends to get in the way and when the morning rolls around, all the women I've slept with actually slept with a dream. I'm Edward Cullen, the actor, not Edward Cullen, the man. _That_ _fucking sucks_.

So, now on to the point of my tale. I was filming a movie in New York one summer when I, quite literally, bumped into _her_. I was coming out of a coffee shop, head in the clouds and eyes on the ground, when _bam_! My drink was in my hand one second and soaking my clothes the next. The funniest thing about the situation was I actually knocked the unknowing, petite thing flat on her cute little ass.

"Holy shit! I am _so_ sorry." I reached my hand out and helped her to her feet. We picked up her books and other junk that she dropped before we came face to face. Her eyes were the first thing that I noticed—not quite blue, but not quite green, with a dark ring around the edge and gold flecks sprinkled throughout. They were so captivating and enticing to me, I'd never seen anything quite like them. She stood about five foot five, and had a thin frame but nice curves, and I could tell they were definitely different from the fake ones I was used to out in Hollywood. Her hair was dark blonde, almost brown, and completely straight. I learned later that she didn't even have to use a flat iron, whatever the fuck that was.

So there I was, still holding on to her hand, staring at her when she spoke.

"Are you going to let go of me or do I have to remove your hand for you?" she growled at me. _Huh?_ I blinked a couple of times before I slowly retracted my hand from hers, laughing nervously.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." I was _still_ staring at her body, taking in what was written on her shirt, right across her chest. _Stop staring. They don't talk_. That was funny shit.

"Yeah, well I'm used to it. I'm sorta clumsy as it is." She shrugged and started to turn around to walk away.

"Wait, you're not gonna apologize for spilling my drink on me?" She stopped, spun around quickly and got right into my face.

"Uh, no. You just said that you weren't looking where your feet were taking you, so it's kinda your fault and you apologized. So, that's that." She took off again. I began walking towards the set, laughing at the small girl that could definitely give me a run for my money.

When I got back to the set, I switched my phone off so I wouldn't disrupt filming, knowing from experience that the director could be a whiny bitch about it. After spending all day spitting bullshit lines to a fake bleach bottle blonde with even faker tits than I was used to, I turned my phone back on and tried to pull up my schedule for the next couple of days when a reminder popped up—_Gyno at 9._ First off, I thought, what the hell was a _gyno_ and second, why am I supposed to go? I tried to get my contact list when I finally figured out what the fuck was going on. _This wasn't my fucking phone!_ Jasper was going to kill me. After a few minutes of trying to figure out where my phone was, it dawned on me; I had _her_ phone. I realized that we must have gotten them confused when we ran into each other and then picked up all of the things that we'd both dropped. I really need my phone back, so I dialed my number.

"I want my phone back, asshole." I pulled the phone away from my ear, looking at it completely confused. _Was she calling me an asshole? Wait a damn minute._

"First off, my name isn't asshole, it's Edward, and once again, I'm sorry but it was accident."

"Oh, um, my bad. I just really need my phone back. It has some class notes on it that I need, like right now." I started to walk back to my hotel room, ready to lay down, preferably not by myself.

"Yeah, well, there's a number on my phone that I need so I can get laid, so if you could ever so _kindly_ bring _my phone_ back to me, it'd be greatly appreciated." I hung up and texted my hotel and room number to her.

Thirty minutes later, she still hadn't called, texted, or showed up, and I was really starting to get pissed off. I wanted a piece of ass and I wanted it now. Maybe I could _punish_ her for dragging ass with my property when she got here.

I jumped in the shower, rubbing one out while still fucking waiting on my phone. Once I was out, dried off and dressed, I flipped on the TV. _Not a damn thing on._ I started looking around the room, staring that the ridiculous wall paper pattern, when _finally _there was knock on my door. I almost ran over, flinging the door open.

"It's about fuc....you're not her." Emmett was standing there, towering over me, smirking.

"I'm not sure who she is, but she says she has something that belongs to you. By the way she's dressed, I'd say it was..." He looked around for a second before continuing, "it was her body." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"What? Just bring her up, she has my phone." Em stalked away, mumbling something close to, _Where she has it hidden is beyond me_. I left the hotel room door cracked open and went to pour myself a stiff drink. A few minutes later, I heard it creak open even further and then click shut. I tossed my drink back and spun around, with every intention of saying something smart ass to her, but my words never came out and my mouth just stayed slack jawed as I stared at her.

"Close your damn mouth, you're kinda drooling." I licked my lips and closed my mouth, earning a slight smirk from her. I couldn't help it though, she was dressed to fucking kill. Her hair was straight as a board, and her make up very minimal—those pink, plump, kissable lips looking so glossy. Her clothes were sexy as hell; a tight one shouldered black top, tiny ass denim skirt, and boots with heels so damn high, they made her legs look amazing. I shook my head and held my hand out. "What?" she asked. "You want a high five or something? Speak." I clenched my fist and shook it once before letting my arm fall to my side.

"I just want my phone," I said. She adverted her eyes from mine and bit the corner of her lip.

"It's kinda....it's at my work. I went by there earlier and dropped off my school bag. I went home and changed for work and your place was on my way, so I have a proposition for you."

I nodded. "And, what would that be?"

"If you could just, like, come with me, I'll make it up to you." There was so much that was wrong and dirty with what she said.

I smirked at her, "Oh, I'll definitely come with you and you will certainly make it up to me." We left the hotel, me walking about five feet behind her, just admiring the view. She had an amazing ass, and what a great view it was. After what felt like an hour, she took a quick turn to the right on the sidewalk, heading down an alleyway, then down some stairs. "Are you trying to lure me to my death?" I hesitantly asked her.

She looked back over her should and scoffed at me. "Oh yeah. I'm an evil succubus. I wanna have my wicked way with you and then suck your blood." She mumbled something about "fucking jerk" under her breath and swung the door open at the back of the building she'd taken us to. I heard loud music blaring, but the room was pitch black. I tripped over something, hitting my shin. _Damn it, _I mumbled_._

She opened up another door and the music got intensely louder, strobe lights and other shit all over the place. I followed behind her through all the bodies to the other side of the club where there was a long bar. She whispered something to the girl behind the bar and got her bag. She fished around for a minute before retrieving my phone. _Thank god_.

"Here ya go. How about a drink, for having to come all this way?" I nodded and before I could tell her what I wanted, she jumped up over the bar and grabbed the bourbon. She reached for two double shot glasses and filled them both to the top. I grabbed the glass in front of me and she reached for the other. She clinked her glass to mine and yelled 'Cheers' before tossing her head back and letting the drink flow into her mouth and down her throat, and might I add, without flinching. _My kind of girl_. She poured us another double before hopping back across the bar and heading to the dance floor.

I couldn't tell you what song was playing as I watched her start to move. Her body was calling to me in a very primal way. It wasn't any of that _Oh I have to be near her and protect her _shit_. _It was more like_ man I need to fuck her and soon._ The people around her moved back a little, giving her some room to move. All eyes were on her, and for obvious reasons. The other female bartender had made the ascent over the bar, sliding right up beside my brunette, and they started grinding themselves on each other. My cock was so hard I could have hammered nails with it.

Two or three songs passed before she made her final jump back over the bar and started to take orders. She looked like one of the girls from that chick movie about a bar, "Ugly" something or other. After a few minutes, she looked over in my direction, confusion clear on her face. Looking at the other brunette, she nodded her head toward me and then walked in my direction.

"So, enjoy the show there, Mr. Hollywood?" she said with a smirk and a wink.

"Ah, you know who I am." She nodded once and shrugged her shoulders. "However, I followed you half way across the city to a dingy bar, let you get my dick hard, and still I don't know your name." She thrust her hand across the bar to me.

"Bella." I nodded slowly. We chatted for a few minutes before I had to go. _Early wake up call and all that shit._ I coaxed her into giving me the time of day and she finally relented. She said she worked four nights a week and went to school during the day. I, myself, had a busy upcoming week so I told her I could call her as soon as I had a free moment.

********

It was six days later when I convinced Bella to meet me for drinks. She suggested meeting up at the bar she worked at since no one there had really given me a problem about my identify before. I tossed on a pair of jeans and a black button up. Getting there kind of late, it was just getting busy and I worked my way up to the bar. Bella was at the other end, looking like sex on legs, _again._ This time it was a red strapless dress that looked more like a tube top that she had stretched into a dress, and a pair of gray heels. Her hair was up and she had no make up on.

She was over at the other end of the bar, standing by some tall, leggy red head and a tiny black haired girl. The black haired girl tapped Bella on the shoulder and she looked over in my direction. I waved my hand at her one time and then motioned for her to come to me. _Maybe later she can come __**for **__me._ She held up one finger, letting me know to give her one minute and she handed some guy a beer and then, _holy fuck_, she bent over to grab some shot glasses. My dick almost busted out of my pants at the sight of her bent over, almost giving me a glimpse of her panties. _God willing, she wasn't wearing any. _I was trying not to picture what it would be like to have her bent over with my dick shoved deep into her.

Rounds and rounds of bourbon later, I was almost completely drunk with Bella smashed up against me, grinding all over my junk as we danced in the middle of the dance floor. We had sat at the bar after her shift ended, just yammering on about non-essential shit. How long she had worked at the bar, _three years for no apparent reason;_ why I was in town, _fuck ass movie about some guy wanting to bone a red head;_ like I said, shit that didn't really matter.

After about fifteen minutes of her ass gyrating against me, I leaned down and licked two beads of sweat from her neck. I regretted my decision _immediately_ when I felt her stiffen in my arms. I could have banged my head against a wall for my stupidity. She rolled her head around and looked at me through squinted eyes.

"Do you mind?" I shrugged my right shoulder and shook my head. "Well, if you're gonna lick something, I'd rather it _not _be my neck." Then she fucking winked at me. _Winked at me_. Before I realized what was happening, she was dragging me behind her to the curb of the street, hailing a taxi.

*****

I was sitting in my trailer, dreading a stupid love scene, because I had already done it twice but the director and producer said it wasn't believable. _Of course it wasn't believable; I couldn't have gotten my junk hard around the chick if she was sucking it for all she was worth._ My assistant knocked on my door and told me five minutes. I tossed the script on to the table and threw my head back, resting on the back of the sofa I was sprawled out on. No matter how hard I tried, I could not, for the life of me, stop picturing my night with Bella. I couldn't stop at all, and every time I closed my eyes, it was on fucking repeat in my brain.

_As soon as we were in the cab, Bella straddled my lap. Our mouths crashed together, our tongues fighting for dominance, never letting the other have the upper hand. Our breathing was ragged, hard, hot, heavy, and coming out in pants through our noses. My hands were fisted in her hair, lingering on her face, grabbing at her hips, fingers running over her thighs. Bella pulled back and stared at me momentarily. Her hair was down, surrounding her face, while she sucked her bottom lip in her mouth as her eyes narrowed slightly. She reached down for my belt as our mouths melded back together. _

_Before I could even breathe another breath, Bella had my dick out, her dress pulled up, and she had settled down into my lap. My cock was shoved so far up into her I thought it might break in half. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as she arched back and moaned out, making the cabbie jerk the car. I was at a loss for words at what she had just done, and as she leaned close to my face, our cheeks rubbing together and she whispered in my ear._

"_You gonna fuck me or just sit there?" As her words registered in my brain, I gripped her hips tightly, lifting her up just a fraction and I pushing my dick back up into her. The quick, fast, and small thrusts had me reaching my orgasm quickly. Just as I was about to reach around her thigh and flick her clit with my fingers, Bella beat me to it. She stuck her first two fingers of her right hand into her mouth, circling her tongue around them before lowering her hand down to where we were joined together. It only took a few more minutes before her pussy tightened around my cock and she practically screamed out when she peaked in her orgasm. I thrusted about four more times before I shot off my load into her body. Bella collapsed onto me, laughing in my ear._

_As I started to reply to her giggling, the car stopped and the cab driver looked back at me in his rear view mirror. _"_That'll be...." I reached into my wallet and grabbed a couple hundreds, tossing them at his head as I tightened my grip on Bella's waist, running to my hotel room._

_We drank a couple more drinks, talking about the city and all it had to offer as a distraction. I could tell she was stalling as Bella walked around, admiring the expensive ass room I was stuck in for another 6 weeks. She sat down on the bed, lying towards the middle, as she threw herself down and turned so her head was almost hanging off the edge. She cocked an eyebrow at me and motioned for me to come over to her. _

_As I reached the end of the bed, Bella undid my belt, pushing my pants and boxers down to my feet and wrapped her hands around my thighs before sucking my shaft all the way down her throat. I was so caught off guard that I fell forward, my face level with her already wet pussy._ Damn, she was ready again.

_As Bella rolled her tongue around my shaft, up and down, licking the slit at the end, I pushed her dress up and her legs apart, spreading her open to me as I licked her, tasting the sweet and salty skin. The things she was doing to my body only spurred me on as I pretty much attacked her. I flicked, licked, sucked, and finger fucked her until she was screaming out my name around my dick, coating my face and hand in her juices. Once she had caught her breath from her euphori— yeah, euphoria. I'm that __good—she flipped over on the bed, tossing her dress as she did so and pushed her ass up in the air. _

_We fucked so many different ways that night—doggie style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, laying on our side, missionary, legs in a scissor lock—we even pleasured each other standing, sitting, squatting, laying down, in the shower, on the floor, in the bed, on the chair. By the time Bella passed out some time well after dawn, I was fucking beat. I had a damn scene to film at nine and it was after eight. _

_I jumped up, ran to the shower, washed quickly and went to tell Bella goodbye. I woke her from her sleep, kissing her quickly on the lips and telling her to call me later._

The knocking on my door brought me out of my daydream, dreading going out to the crew and cast with a raging hard on. Of course, my co-star would think it was for her, considering she was one of my past exploits. She hadn't been that great and I barely remembered the things we'd done together; nothing like Bella and I. Filming didn't take that long and I was off to meet Bella at the bar for one last night before I jetted back to California.

On our second night together we discussed not expecting anything from each other, that we were just hanging out as friends. Well, as friends who had sex; lots and lots of it. Her friends, Angela, Lauren, and Jessica weren't too bad to be around when I brought my crew with me. We sat around, watched movies, ate lots of pizza, went skating; anything and everything we could think of.

That six weeks flew by pretty damn fast and I had to say that I was gonna miss hanging out with Bella. She was so damn feisty and so unbelievably sexy. She could definitely hold her own against anyone. One night some guy she worked with, I didn't know his name and didn't want to,grabbed a hand full of her ass cheek and she spun around, punching the mother fucker, knocking him flat on his big ass. Damn, that was hot to see.

I took Em, Alice, and Jasper with me to the bar and we sat around in the back, just chilling and drinking. It was the perfect spot because I could see Bella every time she bent over, and all I could do was groan. I knew what it was like to have her bent over, minus the clothes._ Beat that fuckers!_

When Bella invited me back to her apartment at the end of the night, I was floored. I'd never been to her place, we always just went back to my hotel. She drug me outside, pushed me up against the wall in an alley behind the bar, assaulting me with her mouth, and then drug me out to a cab. I thought we were going to have a repeat of our first night, but luckily Bella stopped herself before we scared another cabbie.

That night I expected lots of rough and rowdy sex but unfortunately, Bella shut me down every single time I tried something. We were sitting on the couch, Bella leaning into me with my arm around her, covered up with a blanket, watching some dumb chick movie about a girl in a coma. I kept trying to cop a feel of her boobs but she kept pushing my hand away. _Well, fuck that._

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I've got an early flight to catch." Bella nodded her as she pursed her lips and stood up, walking walked to the door. _Damn, I guess she does want me to leave._ I walked over to stand in front her, with our chests almost touching. I towered over her, peering down into her eyes, willing her to tell me what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Uh, I guess, be safe and have a good flight," she said quietly. I tilted my head to the side, thinking she wasn't serious.

"Alright then. I'll call you tomorrow once I land." She nodded quickly and opened the door. I stepped in between her and door and slid my hands up her arms, around her neck and into her hair. I lowered my head, almost touching her lips with mine as she tried to pull back. "Kiss me, Bella, one last time. Please?" Her eyes closed at the same time her resolve folded. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. I nipped at her mouth, kissing the corners—one lip at a time—before opening my mouth against hers to tangle our tongues together. _Man, she was such a great fucking kisser_. When both of us were lacking much needed oxygen, we pulled back and I just stared into her eyes. There were a lot of emotions floating around in her pools of blue, green, and gold. I kept thinking she was going to say something, but she never did. _So, what was it_. I set my mouth in a hard line and nodded once and turned towards the door. I turned my head, looking over my right shoulder. Bella looked like she was about to scream or cry. I couldn't figure out which.

"Good bye, Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Her mouth opened twice, she licked her lips and opened her mouth two more times before whispering to me.

"Tomorrow. Bye, Edward." She slammed the door in my face.

I tossed and turned in my bed that night, not getting a single damn wink of sleep before schlepping to the airport and totally ignoring everybody around me.

When I got home to LA, I steeled my nerves and my resolve and decided not to call Bella. If she was pissed, then she could figure her shit out and then _she_ could call _me_. I hoped maybe it wouldn't take too long for her to get over herself. Yeah fucking right.

Two months.

Two whole mother fucking months.

61 days before she finally called me, and then it was just because she wanted to know if I took her black leather thong since it seemed to be missing. I lied, telling her no. However, those mother fuckers were hanging from the ceiling fan in my bedroom.

From then on for about three months, she only called me when she read something about me fucking some celebrity. She thought it was _hilarious _and I told her it got on my nerves. Then the phone calls got more frequent. They went from about one a month to once every two weeks; then to once a week; then once every two days, before finally we were talking on the phone every night. How the hell that happened was beyond me, but she was a breath of fresh air from all the shit that I deal with everyday. Our friendship strengthened through our calls and I looked forward to talking to her at night before I went to bed.

I met back up with Bella in the city about six months after I first met her. We immediately picked up where we left off, except this time, we did it all over _her _apartment. We were pretty much friends with benefits and to be totally honest,, the benefits were the fucking best things ever.

I was only in the city for the weekend, having tofly to Germany the next week for a movie premiere. As I was plowing into Bella from behind on our last night together, I was struck with a brilliant idea. I got so _giddy_ about it that I came quickly. Of course, that pissed Bella off and she huffed and puffed about it all night until I finally got her to shut up by fucking her with my tongue for over an hour.

I left Bella in New York, fuming at me, while I flew overseas to take care of my adoring fans. I knew she'd be alright once she joined me and I could sex her up all over Europe. Which is exactly what we did, for over two years. She'd fly out to see me on set or I'd fly to her in the city. Whenever I went out of the country for a long period of time, she was with me. At first she bitched about being an international booty call, but I simply laughed at her and told her I'd show her an _international booty call._

She flew everywhere: Britain, Germany, France, Russia, Australia....the list went on and on. The only down side was the damn plane tickets were starting to get fucking expensive. _Oh well,I knew she was worth it_.

To top all of it, the damn paparazzi were starting to get fucking nosy. They followed us everywhere, so we basically had to have decoys if we wanted to actually go out and do anything in public. It got bad in Vegas once and we had to stay in the room the entire five days we were there. _Not that I minded about the sexing, but you can only be around someone for very long before they start to drive you crazy_. When that happened, we split up and hung out with our friends, far away from each other. Jazz and Em swore to me that I was gonna marry the girl one day. _What the fuck ever, Edward Cullen doesn't get married._

I had feelings for Bella, who wouldn't? She was brilliant, had a firecracker attitude, didn't take shit from anybody; was loyal and loving, and had a banging fucking body. How could I not want her?

So there we were, two and half years after our first meeting and I was waiting on Bella to meet me at the airport in Munich, Germany so I could finish a thriller film I was working on. I had requested the day off just so I could pick Bella up. Her flight had landed twenty minutes ago and there was still not a single sign of her.

Twenty minutes turned into thirty, and then thirty minutes turned into an hour. I was beyond fucking pissed off at that point, and as I headed out the door, my sister called.

"What, Alice? I'm late back to the set."

She huffed over the line and whispered to me. "Bella....she didn't show up, did she?" I stopped in the middle of all the chaos going on around me and just stared at my phone. _How in the hell...._

"How did you know she didn't show up?" There was silence on the other end for almost two minutes before she responded.

"You need to come back to your trailer. Immediately," she quickly said and hung up. I jumped into the limo and shouted to the driver to get there as fast as fucking possible. I showed up twenty two minutes later and burst through the door, taking in the scene before me. Alice was upset and slightly pissed off, Jasper was indifferent, and Emmett was eating. _What else was new?_

"What's so damn important that I had to rush back here?" Alice looked at Jasper first then to me, shaking her head slowly.

"Bella called me,.over an hour ago." My mouth dropped open, and I was just....fucking shocked. I couldn't speak. _Why wouldn't she call me? To at least let me know she was standing me up? _"She asked me to give you a message." I closed my mouth, licked my lips and nodded for her to continue. "She asked...._shit_...she asked me to tell you that....she doesn't want to talk to you anymore, so, don't try to call her. Her phone is being turned off. She also said not to come after her because you won't find her." Alice had two tears streaking down her face when she finished.

I punched the wall, most likely breaking my fucking hand, but I really didn't give two shits about anything at that moment. Even though she told me not to, I ran out to the director and producer, screaming that I had an emergency, and I went straight back to the airport.

I was irritable the entire flight from Germany to New York, and not just because I was about six thousand dollars poorer after buying the last minute plane ticket. I ran out of the airport in the city and hailed a cab, going to her apartment. I ran up thirteen flights of stairs and banged on her door for about five minutes, screaming for her to come out before a neighbor finally told me that the young lady living there had moved out about a week before.

I ran back down the stairs and headed toward the bar. Luckily, Angela was working that night. Before I could ask her where Bella was, Angela beat me to the punch.

"I'm not telling you," she shrugged one shoulder and headed over to another customer, leaving me in a stupefied fog. When I got my bearings together, I yelled out across the crowded bar, asking why. Angela, clearly pissed, stomped over to me and yelled in my face. "Because you're a bitch for treating her that way, dickhead." I started to make a scene, but I was escorted out by a big bouncer.

I had no idea what the hell to do or to even think. I knew I hadn't treated her badly. Hell, we both knew there was nothing going on between us but sex. Well, we were friends too, but why would she... I felt like I didn't know anything anymore.

Fuck it.

I flew back to Germany and finished my fucking movie. Without Bella.

I was sitting at home, staring at my phone, thinking about calling one of my regular 'friends,' Tia. I needed to get laid, _badly_. I'd been stressed out over filming and now that the release was upon me—press junkets, magazine shoots, articles—I needed some release, and Tia was the perfect means to an end. Any time I had ever needed it, she was always willing to give it to me. We had a 'don't ask, don't tell' kinda thing going on between us. She knew exactly what was up when I called, without me even saying anything. She didn't compare to Bella, by any means, but it had been almost eight months without a word from her so, like I always said—fuck it.

As I scrolled down to Tia's name and was about to press send, my phone lit up with an incoming call. It was an out of state number, which I didn't recognize, so I silenced the call and let it go to voicemail. Within thirty seconds, I had a message. Curious, I immediately checked it.

"I'm calling for Edward Cullen, in regards to an Isabella Swan. I'm Nurse Carver. If you could return this call at your earliest convenience, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and have a great day." She left a number for me to call back and I quickly looked it up on the internet. _North_ _Broward_ _Medical_ _Center in Pompano Beach, Florida._ What the fuck was Bella doing in Florida, and why is a hospital calling me?

I called Alice and she flew with me the next day down to the Pompano place. We took a taxi for over an hour from the airport to the hospital. It seemed like the closer we got, the longer it took for us to get there. My heart was beating in my chest; I thought I was going to have a heart attack or pass out or something. When we got to the hospital and were directed up to the third floor, I couldn't make my feet move towards her room. Alice stopped at the door, took a deep breath and then ran right into a older woman who looked exactly like Bella. _Must be her mother. _I thought, as she lifted her head and made eye contact with me. Her eyes widened as she stared at me over Alice's head, and she started to scream.

"Security! Get him out of here! He put her here! Arrest him!" Over and over and over she called our, yet I knew for a fucking fact she wasn't talking about me. I hadn't done anything to Bella in a long time, let alone talked to her or even seen her.

Needless to say, I was escorted out of the hospital and off the premises. Alice called me five minutes later, telling me to get back on the first flight home and she'd call me the next day.

The fucking next day rolled around and there was no call from my baby sister.

Two days.

Three days.

One week.

Two weeks.

Where the hell was she? Alice hadn't called anybody, she hadn't flown home, she wouldn't answer my phone calls; nothing. Jasper disappeared for about three days, then returned home, and every time he saw me, he would shake his head and refuse to make eye contact. I was contemplating flying back to Florida after almost three weeks of no word from my sister when my front door flew open.

"Get your ass up and over to your parents house. Now." Emmett growled at me, then disappeared just as fast as he had shown up. I showered, dressed, and drove over to my parent's house, ushered inside immediately as I got out of the car.

My family was in the sitting room, all staring at each other, the wall, the floor; anything but me.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on? And why in the hell have you been gone for almost three weeks, Alice? Who the shit was that damn lady who had me removed from the hospital?" I was shouting out questions without getting any answers. I was half a second away from leaving when I heard the strangest noise. _That sounded like a baby crying_, I thought.

Alice's eyes widened to the point of falling out of her head as she stood and sprinted up the stairs. _So there is a baby in this house, _I thought. Sitting down in the recliner that my sister had just vacated, I drummed my fingers on the arm of the chair, waiting for somebody to say something. A couple of minutes later, Alice slowly walked down the stairs, taking cautious steps, clutching something in a blanket. _Holy shit, she has a baby in her arms_. She paused at the end of the stairs, before looking to my mother and then slowly made her way over to me, with her arms held out.

"Take it." I gawked up at her.

"Excuse me? Take it? Um, hell no." Alice stomped her foot and held her arms out again, closer to me this time.

"I. Said. Take. It." I rolled my eyes at her and took the now squirming baby from her.

"Well, it's obviously a boy, not an it," I said in a rude tone. She smirked at me before disappearing back up the stairs. I had no idea what to do with a baby and started to panic a little when the one in my arms started to cry; well, scream was more like it. I tried passing him to everyone else in the room, but no one would take him. Thinking he would be more calm with Alice, I waited for her to return, hoping she'd take him then. When I heard her steps, I turned around to hand the baby boy back to her just as she was trying to hand me something else.

"Take this." She tried offering me what was in her arms, but I was speechless—frozen in place.

"Um...no. You have to take this one back anyway and do something with him." Alice shook her head and passed me what was in her arms.

_Holy fuck. I'm holding twins in my arms. They have to be twins; they looked just alike, and they looked identical to…_

"Why do we have these babies and when can we give them back to their mother?" I quietly asked. Alice started to tear up at my question and she ran to Jasper, his arms wrapping securely around her. I had no idea what the hell was going on. I was getting so nervous holding these children that I had to sit down. My mother sensed my troubles and took one of the boys from me, my father taking the other boy.

Jasper calmed Alice down before picking her up and laying her on the couch before he walked over and asked me to step outside with him.

The warm air felt good to me, better than the stuffy room I had just left.

"So, do you recognize those children?" he said. I looked over at him, debating if I should tell him the truth or not. "I'll take your hesitation, coupled with the longing look in your eyes, as your answer." I just stood there, staring at him, thinking about what the fuck I was going to do.

"I can't believe they have your hair. I always thought you were one of a kind with that wild random shit. Looks like Bella helped pass it along."

The first thing I thought was 'Where the fuck _was_ Bella?' The next thought was 'Why the fuck do I have her children?'

As I walked back inside to look at the boys my family claimed were mine, I was completely confused.

"Edward, you need to sit down, I really need to talk to you. Before you say anything, I do have proof that they're yours." Alice thrust DNA papers at me and some of them actually matched. It stated the children were definitely related to her, by the biological father. _I am so fucked._ "When you were asked to leave, Bella's mom Renee sat down with me and told me everything." I just looked at her, raising my eyebrows and dipping my head as I waited for her to continue. "Bella didn't show up in Germany because she moved to Florida with her dad. She was already pregnant, she just disappeared because she thought it was best for your career." I started to speak but Alice shushed me and kept going.

"She knew that you didn't love her and she didn't want to bother you anymore. She figured you had had your fun together, but she had other things to worry about at that point. She told me on the phone that day that she didn't want to ruin your career, and she knew better than to let you even think about trapping yourself to her. Before you freak out, yes, I knew she was pregnant. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I made a promise to her." _Bella thought what???_

"So that doesn't explain why the boys are here," I said. "Care to give me a well thought out explanation for that one?" I soon realized I shouldn't have been acting like a dick to Alice because she started to cry. Jasper whispered in her ear and she looked up at him, and then nodded.

In a quiet voice laced with sadness she said, "Edward, you have the boys because Bella can't take care of them anymore." I should have kept my mouth shut once again but I couldn't keep myself from flying off the handle.

"Of course not! She knows I'm made of money and now that there's DNA linking me to them she figures she'll milk me for all I'm worth and push them off on me. Hell no! She made them too! She's gonna fucking help me raise these two boys."

Jasper growled at me, "They have names you douche bag. Anthony Clayton, or Clay; and Cadence Michael. Start using their names." Clay and Cadence. Wow. _Alright_.

"And why isn't Bella here to explain all of this to me? I'm supposed to give up my life and career and way of living because of _Clay _and _Cadence_?" My mother got right in my face, shoving her finger into my chest.

"You will do what you need to do for the rest of their lives! You will be _everything_ they need and more! I don't want to ever hear another bad word about your boys come from your mouth!" I nodded my head and squeaked out a 'yes ma'am' to my mom before she handed me Cadence. He had my hair and eyes, but Clay had my hair and Bella's eyes. I knew then that's why Alice handed him to me first—as proof.

"I still want to talk to Bella. Please." A silent agreement was made and we arranged for Alice and I to fly back to Florida for two days so I could talk to Bella and figure this shit out.

After we landed and were driven to where Bella was, I was shocked when we pulled up and Alice got out, walking right over to her. I didn't know what to say. I was so pissed but now that I saw her, I just couldn't get my mouth to work. I stood there for about twenty minutes, just staring, before Alice walked away, patting me on the shoulder.

"I just wanna know one thing. Why didn't you think you couldn't tell me? They were my children too, ya know?" I don't know why I was expecting an answer from her. She wasn't going to give me one; a headstone can't talk back.

When I got home to my boys, I told the film company I needed a break. I had more than enough money for a large leave of absence from work, and I dedicated all of my time to my sons. They were perfect. Bella had kept them well fed while she was pregnant, which couldn't have been easy since they had appetites the size of Emmett's.

Like I said, my life sucked sometimes. I knew that someday, my sons would be old enough to ask me why their mother wasn't here with them. I wasn't looking forward to telling them why I always donate so much money to the Mothers Against Drunk Drivers fund. Clay and Cadence were born three weeks before their due date because someone decided to drink and drive, which cost Bella her life, and almost took the lives of my boys too.

When Alice and I had gone to Florida after getting the voicemail from the hospital, Bella was in a coma and her mother gotten the shock of her life after showing up to see her daughter and finding that there were also children involved. She immediately tried to get social services to take them, but Bella was smart and had left a will with my information in it. I would be forever thankful to her for giving me the world, and not even knowing it.

**A/N: Thanks to beegurl13 for being my beta. Love ya. You should totally check out her stories!!**


End file.
